disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
How to be popular on DC
So, you wanna be more popular on create? First of all, you should know that popularity is really different from being a good artist. There are some people who have lots of fans with cheap art. But I understand, everyone wants to be popular. There are many definitions people might have of being popular on create, such as: *Being liked by people, and them thinking you are nice and cool. *Having a bunch of fans. I think the perfect kind of popularity on create is if you have both of these. If you look, most of the artists on create that are popular have lots of fans, and are nice and cool! But getting popular doesn't happen over night, and even though I only have 470-ish fans, these are some of the things I have done to get them!!! Ideas on how to get more fans To get more fans, you have to draw good. You don't see someone who draws with only stamps have 5,000 fans! Don't use stamps, and spend a while on making a picture. Don't use other pictures, and just change the color of the shirt or something. *DC_Artist (the person, singular) makes great contests, and if you win one, fans start piling up!!! (When I won the spring fairy contest, I got nearly 100 more fans!) *Fan artists with not a lot of fans. Often, if you fan them, they will fan you right back! This is very clever, but it's not the best way to get real ''fans. Please don't just do this. But maybe that could get a small start on future fans. People will see that you have fans, so they would fan you too. Still, they aren't ''true ''Fans. *Draw relatable pics. Most of the people on DC are little kids, and like shows such as MLP and LPS, and if you draw stuff that they can relate too, they often like you more and become your fan. (Lucy100- does this, and has 6,000+ fans!) *Make sure your art is good, and looks nice. Don't just scribble down a picture of rainbow dash, and expect the fans to come. It has to be GOOD. Have fun while doing so!!! Aka try your best. *Maybe have theyashd as a fan. Lots of people go on her page every day, and if someone sees you are one of her favorite artists, he/she might fan you too! This also works with many other artists, like Candifloss. *Don't be a copier! If you are inspired by someone, say so. Try to make your pictures original. Popular artists such as Bo Bo Joe use their own style, and don't copy other artists! *Try to be featured artist. When you are, you get more than 100 fans in a week! *Most important of all, be you and be original. Some artists have talent, and some not so much. But you'll get there! Every artist started off as a beginner. Just be sure to NOT COPY. People love originiality :) *Two words to becoming a tad more popular each day = Make Polls. *Make so type of original poll without using stamps. get the other artists involved in you drawing ask them a question that they can reply to such as: my favorite color is green! what about you? comment your favorite color below ~Theyashd *Have friends! When you make friends on DC that helps you out a lot. Most of the time friends will draw each other and that increases your popularity. It also helps to have friends because they will most likely rate and comment on your pictures! The more the merrier ^-^ -cF These tips wont necessarly make you popular fast, or at all! Just try them, and remember that You won't get popular over night! It takes days, months and even years to get fans! Once you start small on getting fans, you will start getting more and more, then more you draw! But make sure that you don't draw to get popular. It will help if you draw for fun, not to get popular!!! Also, BE ORIGINAL!!! :D That is the best way to get fans. If you can be original, then that is something that makes a good artist. Don't be a star begger: A star beggar is someone who constantly is asking for people to rate 5 on their art. This is used in two ways- The first way is polls: The majority of poll pictures are carelessly made. Some are just typed up words saying "Rate 5 for this!" & "Rate 5 for this!" Do not be one of those people. And even if you are making a poll, dont make both rate 5! That is just showing your desperation for stars. People can really tell! The second way: People such as Lucy100- say "Rate 5!" on Every. Single. Picture. A lot of people tend to do this. Your picture might get popular, but you didn't really ''earn those stars. This is okay for beginner artists to do because they might not be getting as many stars as needed. But your are truly a great artist when you can just draw a picture & recieve stars, because you actually deserve them! Other artists will most likely be annoyed with you because you keep saying "Rate 5." No matter the number of fans you have you still need friends to be popular! -Candifloss Becoming a better artist If you are new on create, and are having a hard time drawing , don't be sad! Remember, all of the artists on DC went through that too. It's kinda hard to draw with only a mouse! What I reccomend is drawing on other drawing programs, such as MS Paint, to practice, that way you will improve faster. I would suggest (and some professional artists probably would too) that you practice on paper until you get satisfied by your work and then try your 'total best '''digitally. If you are not new on create, but you feel you are not as good as you wish, remember, you ''are good! Try using tutorials to draw different styles, and maybe even ask for a drawing tablet for Christmas or your birthday! (But they can be expensive, so don't feel sad if you don't get one.) If you are really good on create, and feel you don't need to get better, then good for you! Then, you don't really have to read this, but you can!!! But remember, you can ALWAYS improve, no matter what skill level. A key to being better is to trace out what you are drawing before you draw the whole picture. That way you can see where everything is going to go! This may help! Also, have confidence. Know that you are great! Don't go around begging for fans or stars! Just practice, practice, and PRACTICE. If you work hard on a picture, and then it never gets approved, look at this page for helpful hints!!! http://disneycreate.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Get_Your_Art_Approved It helped me, and I bet it can help you! (I bet everyone has already looked at this... That is how I found this place, by looking up "Why wont my art get approved on DC?") Don't copy other artists, like I said before! This will only cause trouble, and make others mad if they are getting copied. If you copy others a lot, I almost guarentee that your picture won't get liked or rated! If you drew something that was inspired by someone, say that you are inspired by them, give them credit and they will like that. Try not to make your main style inspired by someone! Try to make it your own, and people might just like that. Have many styles you draw in, that way everyone doesn't get tired of the same one! Take Mockingjay1001 as an example. She made her own original style, and now she is REALLY popular! Also, like I said before, don't reuse old drawings unless you are making a "Have I Improved" pic! Don't just have it the exact same picture but change the shirt and pants color or design! That is just a sign of laziness!! I recommend looking at Bo Bo Joe's "Tips on becoming a better artist" because her tips are much better then mine, and I don't want to say everything she said!!! I would be a huge hypocrite! (Don't copy other artists! I say as copying another artist. xD lol) http://disneycreate.wikia.com/wiki/Tips_on_becoming_a_better_artist *Note: Try looking back at old pictures you drew a long time ago, and think "Wow, I definitely improved!" "Yeah, I've improved a lot over a year. I mean, I looked back at a drawing from third grade of me, and it just looked like... xD But, now, I'm better. I've practiced; it truly helps! =) Also, same with my Sonic characters. My first picture of April... was... something... very special. xD I'm way better now, though. I mean, even if you want to be a famous, epic, artistic, good-drawing artist like E_M13 (like me) who wants to draw amazingly, you just have to take time and practice. No one starts out epic, even ECLIPSED_MOON13's first pictures were really, no offence, bad." -Mist566, in Bo Bo Joe's Tips on becoming a better artists comments. Quotes that may help you from fellow artists Out of all honesty, the only thing you have to do on Disney Create is just be yourself! If you're happy with the way your art looks, then stick with that! Quality over quantity, right? Even if you only have a few hundred fans, that doesn't mean you're not popular! I mean, I've been on Disney Create for over FOUR YEARS (haha yeah that's a long time)! And the thing I did to gain more fans was really just be myself and interact with them, enter contests, and just mainly find your own unique art style that you feel most comfortable drawing! And yes I do admit that my first drawings on Disney Create we're a bit... Bad... Haha I admit that. But art is art, right? Just find someone to be inspired by. For me, Tim Burton is my biggest inspiration! Just try to experiment with different art styles and try to add your own unique twist to it, ya know? It'll take time, but it'll all be worth it. :) ~ECLIPSED_MOON13 It always takes a while to become popular, so don't be disappointed if you aren't. Always have courage with yourself, and at times think of all the good things, or maybe the bad things. For me, improvement helped me the most in my art. If you want to improve, you have to think about what you're doing wrong. And ALWAYS study. Watch videos (Mark Crilley, etc.), study anatomy (you will have to if you want to draw good bodies), get books if you can, and study art that inspires you, and you'll be closer to drawing like the artist you love. If you really like art, do this as much as you can and later you'll be so proud of yourself that you want to brag. Sometimes, wherever I am, I look carefully with my artist's eye at things and see how its shaded so my art will be more realistic. If you don't really want to draw pretty realistic art, I guess you should watch cartoons or something. This isn't hard, and I think you'll enjoy it, because I sure do. '' ''~birdie Its always good to begin with a 'I'm New' drawing. If its good, you become popular at the very beginning. Another thing, if you look at the pages of popular artists, then there very first art is- BAD! Even they took time to improve, and so will you. Don't comapare yourself to anyone at all.Try out different styles, and always, ALWAYS be yourself! ~WaltDisneysMulan Conclusion I hope you have liked my tips, and I hope they helped! Please don't take out any of what I say, but if I do have any grammar mistakes that are really buggin you, feel free to fix them! Thank you! If you want to, you can add another subject, where it seems to fit!!! Also you can add any quotes you want to the quote page, but please filter out any offensive or rude material that may be in it! Also ~Under_Par